Oreo O’s and Chocolate Icecream
by Lunatic Lisa LL
Summary: this is my very first attempt at some nice solid humor, Sorry for the long wait but here it is! chapter 4!!!!! Yugi and selected casts go bowling ^^
1. The Cholcolate ice cream

My, My, My! What ever provoked me to do this, I have no idea. Maybe it was the jellybeans I just stole from my brother's room. *Turns a bit green* How long have those been there?!  
  
I really don't want to know. But this is my very first attempt at some nice solid humor. I'm also very sure I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the term Oreo O's even if the taste good.  
  
I am also basing the story of experience it's hot and I know it.  
  
Yami Yugi=Yami  
  
Oreo O's and Chocolate Ice-cream By Lunatic Lisa  
  
Well it was one of those nice days where you just want to lay back and relax, while you should be outside instead. But for Yami and Yugi where sitting in front of a nice sized fan; while the temperature rose high into the 90's.  
  
"I'm so hot Yami!" yelled a, well, hot Yugi as he moved even closer to the fan drinking some cold water.  
  
Yami who had very, nice couple millenniums to get used to the hot simply told Yugi to go live in Egypt for a few days, Yugi declined.  
  
"You just have to do something else besides sitting in front of a fan and complaining." Yami told Yugi, as he looked at Yugi who was sitting on the floor just looking pitiful, and miserable.  
  
"Like what?" questioned Yugi.  
  
"Why don't we go out for a walk?" Yami suggested, then seeing Yugi's disapproving look said, "or we could have ice-cream."  
  
"Yay!" Yugi said as a smile appeared on his face  
  
"Yippee!" Yami said in a rather exhausted tone, which sounded more sarcastic than anything else.  
  
"What kind of ice-cream do you want?" Yami asked Yugi as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Chocolate!" Yugi said as he to ran into the kitchen and felt the nice cool feeling of the freezer on him.  
  
Yami looked though all kinds of stuff: water, Popsicles, Donald Duck Orange Juice, Van de Kamp's Fish Sticks, Hot Dog Buns, butter, more Popsicles, some ice-packs, Hot pockets, cool whip, but no ice-cream, not a single trace of ice-cream.  
  
"I'm sorry aibou, but there isn't any ice-cream in here." Yami told Yugi, praying Yugi would not take this to badly.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't any at all Yami?" Yugi asked beginning to pout.  
  
"I'm positive aibou, no ice-cream."  
  
  
  
Can I have at least 1 review please? Well I'm going to more as long as *I* get my Chocolate ice-cream soon, and yes that is what is in my Freezer, and no ice-cream *pout* 


	2. We introduce some Oreo O's

Okay, well I haven't gotten my ice cream yet but I did find out how old the jellybeans where, 1998 that's what it said on the package; now I'm scared. And thank you to everyone who gave me ice cream *munches on a cone*  
  
*In the background* I don't need the word Disclaimer. Okay, now I'm positive I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh (well since the last time I checked.)  
  
Yami Yugi=Yami Bakura=Ryou Yami Bakura=Bakura  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// /Ryou to Bakura/ //Bakura to Ryou//  
  
Oreo O's and Chocolate Ice-cream By: Lunatic Lisa  
  
"Are you really, really sure there is none left?" Yugi asked giving Yami a sad looking face.  
  
"Real sorry aibou." Yami told him as he went down to sit on the couch; just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Yugi yelled. He had run to the phone, remarkably without falling, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello!" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Yuge." It was Joey on the other end.  
  
"Hi Joey!" Yugi said, "What's up?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you where doing anything today, I mean not ta bother you or nothing." Came Joey's reply he sounded bored too.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning anything," Yugi told him with a happy smile on his face "what do you have in mind Joey?"  
  
"Well maybe we could all get together and to something fun me, you, Yami, Honda (Tristan), Anzu (Tea), and Ryou maybe Ryou's Yami." Joey said a bit unsure himself what to do exactly.  
  
Yugi, who had been so hot before starting jumping up and down, "That would be great! Yugi took a deep breath, "How' bout you call everyone, and tell them to meet me here once the get the call, then we'll decide on something fun!" Yugi said in a delighted voice.  
  
"Kay Yuge, see ya."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Yugi put the phone back on the receiver and ran back to the living room, to tell Yami what going on. When He got there Yami silenced him.  
  
"I heard all of it aibou." Yami said.  
  
"How?" asked Yugi  
  
"Well, you know inside the Oreo O's box there was the little prize?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi gasped, "So that's where it went, you took the prize."  
  
"Yep, and the one I got makes you hear far away." Yami said showing Yugi the prize.  
  
Yugi pouted, "I really wanted that."  
  
"It's okay, aibou there's probably another one inside the other box." Yami told him, "All we have to is eat the cereal."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey Yugi."  
  
This time Yami got up and walked to the door. And did the obvious, opened the door.  
  
"Hi Anzu." Yami said in his calm voice.  
  
She blushed a bit on her cheeks, "Hello Yami."  
  
Yugi came to the front door as well and greeted Anzu  
  
"Hi there Anzu!" Yugi said with a big smile on his face he moved in so Anzu could come in.  
  
"Ryou should be coming soon, I heard Joey was going to walk Honda over with him." Anzu informed both of them.  
  
"Okay Anzu!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, Okay I'll do more very soon I just want to post this ^0^ 


	3. Joey's little joke

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I have been busy with the first couple weeks of school, but the story LIVES ON, YEAH!  
  
And Yami Bakura is just Bakura. And I'm using the Japanese names too. /Yugi to Yami/ or /Ryou to Bakura/ //Yami to Yugi// or //Bakura to Ryou//  
  
Oreo O's and Chocolate Ice-cream By Lunatic Lisa  
  
The phone rang in Yugi's house yet again.  
  
"Hey Yuge me and Honda are gonna be a little late!"  
  
"Yeah! The ice-cream man is coming down our street!" Honda partially yelled.  
  
"What! TELL HIM TO COME DOWN MY STREET!" Yugi well yelled into the phone.  
  
"THE ICE CREAM MAN IS HERE!" Honda whooped, from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah! I WANT THAT CARMEL LOOKING THING" yelled Joey from the other end.  
  
"TELL HIM TO COME DOWN MY STREET!" Yugi yelled very, very loud.  
  
"Hey calm down Yuge, Honda got a good idea, he said we're going bowling!" Joey told Yugi.  
  
"I guess that'll be fun." Yugi said a bit disappointed, he really wanted ice cream and was ready to do anything for it.  
  
"See you in five minutes." Honda told Yugi.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See Ya!"  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" Anzu asked Yugi as she kneeled down to his size. "Ryou and I heard you screaming, you kind of scared us."  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi said very worn out from yelling so hard.  
  
"Well that's a relief." Tea said to Yugi, and stood up. They both walked back to where Yami and Ryou where, only to see Yami threatening Bakura.  
  
"I swear if you touch Yugi in any way, or anyone else for the matter, you WILL have to answer to me!" Yami said glaring at Bakura whom he had in a headlock.  
  
"Get Off! You Basterd!" Bakura yelled at Yami getting himself out of that 'weak' headlock.  
  
"Hey, Hey calm down tomb robber. You aren't in any physical danger!" Yami shot back inching away from Bakura so he wouldn't get himself in to head lock. Yugi spoke up then.  
  
"Joey and Honda will be a bit late, and we are going bowling!" Yugi's high spirits where back.  
  
"Bowling?" Both Yami's seemed confused.  
  
"Oh! I guess neither of you have gone bowling before. We can have lots of fun!" Yugi said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"What's the object of bowling?" Yami asked his light, baffled  
  
"It's simple, you take a bowling ball and you throw it down the lane, then you either get a gutter ball or you hit some pins down, which give you points. You want the most points in the end." Yugi informed is other half.  
  
"It's quite simple really, it'll all make better sense when we get there." Ryou told both the Yami's.  
  
"Hey! If Ryou can do it I most certainly can." Bakura said, smug. He was in for a surprise.  
  
"Sure thing Tomb Robber. Lets just laugh at you when you mess up!" A smile appeared on Yami face with the words that came out of his mouth. Then a knock at the door made Yugi and Anzu jump.  
  
"Hey! Yugi," It was Honda, "Joey was joking around, we where just waiting outside for a bit." and tell them all to go already.  
  
"Yeah. And if you hadn't gotten cold feet at the best part they would've been waiting for a while." Joey said appearing beside Honda at the door.  
  
"Well that's not funny, at all Joey! We would've been bored to death by Yami's and Bakura's bickering!" Anzu sapped at Joey. Yugi motioned for them to come in.  
  
"Can we just go, please?" Yugi said with cute little eyes that made his Yami get up  
  
"Okay," Joey said, "everyone follow me!"  
  
  
  
Was it *THAT* Bad?  
  
THANK RA FOR STUDY HALL! 


	4. New Members

*sniff, sniff* I'm getting smarter, every time a write something, sad isn't it? I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, for it was they who have made me want to continue, I mean thanks a lot... And I'm so so sorry! I didn't update in so long ^^ I just never really wanted to... sorry I'll start settingdates ^^ It's become part of my "homework" scary...   
  
  


** Oreo O's and Chocolate Ice-cream**

_ By: Lunatic Lisa_

  
  


**Chapter four **

"Lets Meet The People at The Bowling Alley"

  
  
  
Yugi was definitely happy, smiling up at his Yami, gosh how did he adore his Yami. His strong voice that rang out into the night, he was always sticking up for him even if Yugi was a failure, always making Yugi feel important. Yugi's only worry that day was what was going to happen if Ryou's and his Yami got into a fight.   
  
He shivered he didn't want to think about it…And thank goodness that Honda had made a rude comment about Joey's lack of smartness.   
  
"That wasn't funny, Honda!" Joey glared at his 'friend'.   
"I know it wasn't…" Honda had replied laughing. "Well then I can make a million of complaints about, just because I hang around with you, the girls ignore me too." Joey laughed, "Must be your hair." Joey smiled playfully at his friend.   
  
"Well you do know that Mai likes me, not you." Honda said and that for once was true, at least for the time being, they we're going out and all.   
  
"So what Honda, I'm way more attractive anyways." Joey had retorted.   
  
Doing that time being Anzu who actually thought they where fighting, finally yelled at them, "You guys can you please stop fighting!"   
  
"Fighting? What do you mean nobody is fighting." Honda said laughing at Anzu stupid statement."   
  
"Not Funny Honda!"   
  
"Okay! Chill lady."   
  
"Hmph! Honda I thought you would be nicer to me!" Anzu retorted, stomping her foot.   
  
Ryou took this as a good time to add quickly that they will have to split up into groups.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled at Ryou, "Good point, Yugi's with me." Yugi smiled and blushed a bit, "thanks Yami"   
  
As they got closer to the bowling   
  
_ " I hope Yami will stay with me..." _ Ryou sighed as he thought.   
  
As they got closer to the bowling alley, a non-forgetful voice calling, "Yugi, Honda wait up!" It was Mai running towards them. "Hey where are you all going without me?"   
  
"We're going bowling Mai wanna come?" Joey asked her receiving a glare from Honda, "Of course she wants to come with me, Joey!" Honda smiled at Mai, she of course smiled back.   
  
As they neared the bowling alley, they were ever so happy to meet some of their old friends, none other than Malik Isthar, Isis Isthar, and Yami Malik. Standing in front of the main doors.   
  
"Hey Yugi." Isis turned on here heels and smile at Yugi her eyes darted around the group, when her eyes landed on Yami Bakura's she moaned, "Why me Malik?"   
  
"Because YOU said YOU'D TAKE US BOWLING YESTERDAY… but noooo. We have to got today, no you face the consciences!" Yami Malik smiled and looked at the distressed lady next to him.   
  
Yami Yuugi quickly surveyed the scene he looked at Yami Bakura then to Yami Malik, "No stealing Millennium items."   
  
"Fine whatever Pharaoh." Yami Bakura had glared daggers, (if possible would want to throw some daggers too) if looks could kill Yami Yuugi would've drop dead that instant.   
  
Yami Malik and Malik just made the, "Hmm-ya okay" sound   
  
This was a too quite site for two crazy people and a Tomb Robber to be, little did they know what evil waits them inside that building...   
  
  
  
THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE ^^ my hands are cold now Oo sorry for the long wait, expect the nezt chapter to be up in 10 days ^^ alright 


End file.
